Betrayal
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: Kankuro has an oportunity and has to make a decision. what will he do? What are the consequences? Romance later on. LAUNGAGE. KibaXShino KabutoXOrochimaru KankuroXKiba Maybe KankuroXSasuke Maybe Choji not being choji and Kissing Kankuro. Other randomness. Crack,Angst,Adventure,Drama,Romance, and more. Pic borrowed.
1. Betrayal 1

**Betrayal 1**

Kankuro was walking down the street. It wasn't for any particular reason. He had felt the need to get out and breath. He suddenly bumped into someone- a blonde. "Oh, sorry." he said before realizing who the blonde was.

"Oi, watch where your going you…KANKURO!" Naruto yelled, jumping towards the puppeteer. "Umph, ...Naro, geroph." (Naruto, get off.) He gasped.

"Gomen, Kankuro." Naruto said with a sweat drop. "Dang Naruto. When'd you get so heavy?" he asked with a chuckle. "Heeey. I am nooot." the blonde whined. They stared at each other for a moment before they both started laughing.

"So what are you doing here in Konaha?" Naruto asked once their laughter ceased. "Advising Gaara and making sure he has a shoulder to lean on." he said, "Though I don't have a shoulder unless you consider having a cold shoulder all the time." he mumbled.

"Cool. So where is the redhead?" he asked. "At the Jefferson's hotel. Either there or at the Hokage's office. If he's at neither then I have no clue." he stated simply. "Ok, THANKS!" shouted the blonde as he rushed off towards the hotel.

Kankuro sighed and walked on with a small grin on his face. 'At least he has friends here.' Kankuro thought, happy for his little brother.

He walked on and walked. He walked till he reached an abandoned park that he swore he saw earlier. He settled down onto a swing, tired from walking. He then felt his eyelids closing and the fuzzy feeling of sleep taking over. ' I should get back to the hotel.' he thought when he saw that it was already night and that the street lamps where the only sources of light. 'I should…but I feel so comfortable.'

He was still arguing with himself when his eyes fully closed and sleep took him. A figure was walking by that very park and saw him asleep against the chain of the swing. 'Dangerous place to sleep.' the person thought. Said person walked over and opened one of Kankuro's eyes gently.

He saw how exhausted he was and picked him up. They walked off into the night, Kankuro and the mysterious person.

(What will happen next?)


	2. Betrayal 2

**Betrayal 2**

The next morning, Kankuro woke up, surrounded by strange, unfamiliar walls. "What the-" he started looking around the room. Then he noticed something. In the corner he saw eyes staring at him. 'Those look like animal eyes.' Kankuro thought, instantly stilling, barely breathing.

Then he heard a bark. The animal in the corner responded with a bark as well. Kankuro stared at the dark corner, watching the creature step into the light. The creature turned out to be a BIG white dog.

Then he heard someone knock on his door and creak it open a bit. "How are you doing, Cat?" he heard a male voice say. 'I recognize that voice-' "Kiba! What am I doing here? Where is here?" he asked, heartbeat calming down a bit but still racing.

"You fell asleep in the Albino's park. I thought I'd make sure you stay safe and bring you here." he started, "This is my house and my room, and your sleeping in my bed. Don't worry though, I got a hold of Naruto and he let Gaara and Temari know your spending the night with a friend." he finished with a gesture.

Kankuro sighed in relief. Then he remembered what was supposed to happen today. "What time is it!" he asked in a loud voice. "10:30 am. Why?" he asked. "SHIT!" Kankuro yelled. He stood up and looked down as he suddenly felt colder.

"Where the hell is my clothes!" he yelled. "In the wash, Kankuro what's wrong?" Kiba asked, even more worried now, unsure of what Kankuro was getting upset about. "Look I have important business today. I need clothes. Do you have any?" he asked.

"Yes but it seems you have a problem." He said, indicating towards Kankuro's downstairs. "Ugh, I don't care right now, this meeting is more important." he said. "Do you have clothes I can borrow since mine are being washed?" he asked again.

"I don't know. Let me see if I can find some big enough for you." the dog boy said. He walked over to the closet in the room and opened the door. "What size are you?" he asked. "Medium, and pant size is 12." He said.

Kiba looked at him then he grabbed a shirt that was 'very professional'. It was a V neck shirt that was a little tight on him. Kiba then tossed some skinny jeans that completely molded his ass.

"They look good on you." Kiba said. "Thanks but I need to hurry and take an ice cold shower. May I?" he asked. "Sure, bathrooms down the hall to the left." he answered. "Thanks."

Kiba sat down on his bed and heard the bathroom door close. Then he heard the shower turn on and, with his sensitive hearing, heard him drop his boxers and step in. He decided to tune out the noises coming from his shower and instead thought of his boyfriend, Shino Aburame.

He was thinking of what it would feel like to kiss Shino when Kankuro came back. Kiba stared open mouthed at how good he looked with wet hair and those close on him. 'Stop that!" he yelled at himself. 'Your with Shino. You shouldn't think of that…that…CAT like that!' he chasted himself.

Kankuro coughed into his hand to get Kiba's attention. "I kind of need to leave. Now." he said. "Sooo what's your point?" Kiba asked in an ignorant tone, upset at himself for thinking that Kankuro looked SO DAMN SEXY right now. "I kinda don't know my way around this village." Kankuro snapped.

"Alright, tell me where you're goin' then I can help you." he snapped. Kankuro glared at him for a moment before he remembered he was asking this young dog boy to help him. He visibly took a deep breath and calmed himself down before saying, "I need to head to C.S. DRIVE right now.


	3. Betrayal 3

**Betrayal 3**

**Kiba's Side**

Kiba was walking down the street, Kankuro in tow. "Are we heading to C.S. DRIVE?" he asked. "Yes." was his only response. Kiba ran down streets now, half dragging Kankuro behind him. Soon they reached C.S DRIVE. "Thank you Kiba. See ya later." Kankuro said, then ran off to the war provisions center.

Kiba watched him run off and instantly regretted it, because as he saw Kankuro run, he saw his hips swaying left to right and how snug the pants were on his *nice* ass. 'Damn what an ass.' Kiba thought, then literally smacked himself.

"If you want I can do that for you." he heard a stern female voice say. He turned around and saw Kurenai-sensei. "Uhh hey sensei. What up?" he asked. "You know very well that you were supposed to meet us at the training grounds at 6:30 this morning." she said with a stern look. "Yeah, sorry. I found Kankuro passed out at the Albino's park last night and took him to my house to rest." he responded.

She stared at him for a second before nodding. "Next time, try to be on time. Shino looked pissed." she said as she walked away. "Alright." he yelled at her. "Oh shit." he mumbled under his breath.

Kiba ran as fast as he could when he was suddenly talked by Akamaru from behind. "Oomph." he grunted as the big ninja hound landed on him. "Down boy. I'm in a hurry. Have you seen Shino?" he asked the hound. The dog barked a response. Kiba understood it, since he was a ninja hound expert that could understand dogs, ran off towards the Forest of Death.

He arrived there and ran in deep. He could smell him now and followed the pleasant scent. He quickly found Shino sitting on the ground, staring intensely at a bug. He jumped down next to him and quickly grabbed him up in a hug, saying, "Shino I'm so sorry. I was helping a friend. Please, please, please forgive me."

Shino looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "…" Shino turned around and hugged the younger boy back, placing his face in Kiba's hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes till Kiba broke the hug, looking up at Shino's face. He hesitantly reached towards his face and pulled the glasses from his face, then proceeded to pull off his hood from his head. Shino let him then held him closer. Kiba then ran his fingers through Shino's hair and pulled his face closer. Shino placed a hand on his face and lightly kissed him on his lips.

They kissed for a few minutes before settling on cuddling. After a little while they heard some weird noises nearby and decided to leave. When Kiba and Shino got back, they looked up and saw Sauske and Naruto kissing in the tree they were currently under. "Hey just don't piss on our heads." Kiba shouted up, laughing. Startled, Sauske and Naruto fell backwards and landed on top of Kiba. Shino was smart enough to have walked out from under the tree before Kiba shouted and was safe from harm.

Sauske blushed when he noticed the position they were in. Kiba facing up but on bottom, Naruto facing down but in between Sauske and Kiba, and Sauske was laying down on top of Naruto's booty with his 'little friend' pressed against Naruto's booty.

Naruto blushed as he felt that Sauske was hard and that Sauske's friend was poking his booty. "Time to get off!" Kiba shouted as he felt the oxygen being cut off from his brain. (Hehe what brain? Lol.)

Blushing like crazy, Sauske and Naruto got off of him and helped him up. Shino walked over and smacked Kiba in the back off the head, "Idiot." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "What was that for?" Kiba whined, eyes big and tears in his eyes to add to his favor. "For being an idiot. If you hadn't have startled them, they wouldn't have fell and landed on you." Shino replied, seeing the boy have tears in his eyes. 'He is to cute for his own good.' Shino thought in his head, but when he heard Kiba purr and Sauske and Naruto gasp he realized he had talked aloud.

Kiba smirked and hugged him and buried his face in Shino's chest. Shino grinned and buried his face in Kiba's hair, smiling that he had a lover. Naruto and Sauske where of to the side and smiling, happy there friends were in love. No one new what sad event was to take place.

**Kankuro's Side**

'Whew. Finally free of the stupid declarations for today.' Kankuro thought. "Kankuro." he heard Gaara say in monotone as he appeared beside him in a cloud of sand. "Yes?" Kankuro asked. "Tell Uzumaki he is needed here, we need to talk to him immediately." Gaara said. "Ok." Kankuro said as he walked away. He walked until he saw Naruto, Sauske, Kiba, and Shino all at the bridge with a tree beside it.

"NARUTO!" he yelled. Naruto and the others turned and saw him and Naruto yelled, "YEAH?" "GAARA NEEDS YOU TO MEET HIM AT THE DECLARATIONS CENTER.!" Kankuro shouted back. "OK." Kankuro turned away and started walking aimlessly before he was suddenly attacked from behind. "What the-" was all he got out before lips met his. He opened his eyes to see…


	4. Betrayal 4

He opened his eyes to see…

**Betrayal 4**

Kankuro opened his eyes to see…Choji kissing him. He pulls away and says, "WHAT THE FUCK!" Choji blushes, giggles, then runs away, giving Kankuro his address and number on a piece of paper. 'What the fuck. I must confess this has scared me.' Kankuro thought, heart still racing.

Choji suddenly started running towards him again and when he got close enough he asked, "Have you seen me running by?" Kankuro stared at him for a moment before yelling, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KISS ME!" Choji stood there, dumbstruck for a second before saying, "It wasn't me, there has been someone posing as me here in the village and getting me in trouble all day. Can you please help me stop him?" Kankuro stared at him, looking for any signs of lying or laughter. When he saw none he said, "Hell ya, Jaaan. That bastered kissed me." "Thank you!" Choji yelled. "Have you informed the Hokage?" he asked.

"No. I thought she wouldn't believe me." Choji replied. "Well if you wait till ANBU or someone important comes after you, then you'll be totally screwed if you don't get her help." Kankuro replied, a little worried for one of his friends, friend of Konaha.

"Alright, lets go tell her then. But first can we get some food?" he asked. "NO. We have to tell her now or you could be in serious trouble." Kankuro said sternly. "Ok, ok., I understand." he said. They started to run towards the Hokage's office and when they got there and explained the situation, Tsunade was more then peeved. "Who would dare do this!" she bellowed. She stormed out of her office and yelled out, "KANKURO. CHOJI. COME ON!" they followed her obediently and came to a place where they heard a current racket. "What is going on in here!" Tsunade yelled. Everyone stopped yelling at each other when they saw her and the owner said, "A fat boy was in here and started a food fight which eventually led to a fistfight." he said, then he saw Choji. "THERE HE IS, THE TROUBLEMAKER!" and started to charge at him. "STOP!" she commanded him. He stopped dead in his tracks. "B-but he-he started all of this." the man said. "No he didn't. This boy has been with me for over an hour now." she said with authority.

The man stood there then quietly mumbled an apology. Tsunade glared around and saw a door opened a tiny bit. She walked over and opened it, revealing Choji's duplicate. "ANBU" she shouted. The Anbu suddenly appeared beside her, "Yes, Hokage-sama." they said in perfect union. "Arrest this man and take him to the questioning ward. Have him be questioned by Ibiki Moreno." "Yes, Hokage-sama." they said, yet again in perfect union.

They walked over, cuffed the duplicate, and then disappeared. "Well that solves that problem. Mister you got any sake?" Tsunade said. "Yes ma'am." the owner said. "Hokage-sama…Where is the questioning ward?" Kankuro asked. "Why would you want to know?" she asked. "I wanna know some things for myself." he said to her. She looked in his eyes and understood. "Go back to the Hokage office then go to the front desk lady and say Sector V." was all she told him. "Choji, lets go." Kankuro said. "Awww but I wanna eat." "CHOJI, come on." "…Ok." they left and Kankuro asked, "Do you want to go over to the questioning ward and find out who it was?" Choji nodded his head so they head to the Hokage's office. When they got there, Kankuro went up to the front desk and told the woman "Sector V" she nodded and lead them down a passageway, then another.

When they got down there, Kankuro saw Ibiki Moreno in front of a desk with the fake Choji behind it. He saw Gaara standing there he almost laughed. Gaara wasn't even aware of their presences. "What have they got so far?" Kankuro asked, startling Gaara. "Nothing so far. How did you get down here? What are you doing down here?" Gaara asked in monotone. "Dude did somethin' to me. Asked Tsunade-Chan, she told me how to get here." he said. "So how long you been down here?" Kankuro asked, forgetting Choji was even with him. "Not long. Just got down here a few minutes before you." Gaara replied. "So, am I in trouble?" Choji asked, speaking for the first time since entering, startling Gaara and Kankuro. "No." was Gaara's only reply.

They stood there and watched Ibiki's mind twisting methods of getting the truth out of the duplicate. He would say something tempting, would threaten, or would say something to cause fear, but the duplicate just kept smiling. It seemed nothing was effecting him until Ibiki asked who he was. "I'm none of your damned business." the person said. "You must be using Chakra to stay in that disguise. Maybe this-"he pulled a seal out "- will let me see who you really are." he said in a menacing tone. The duplicate of Choji struggled as Ibiki put the seal on him "Get the fuck away." he yelled at Ibiki. Ibiki laughed and pulled him closer and put the seal between his shoulders, where he couldn't get it. As soon as it was in place, Ibiki jumped back to get out of range of an attack.

The figure's body wrenched forward and back, violently shaking as it tried to keep the form from slipping, but eventually fell to the floor, panting, looking away from them. "Bastard." they heard him say. Ibiki laughed and said, "Well, well. We finally caught you, little snake." The figure didn't move.

Beside Kankuro, Gaara growled impatiently. Choji instantly shifted when he heard the evil growl, still unsure of the Kazekage. Kankuro stared at the figure, 'come on, I wanna know who the fuck kissed me!' he thought. Finally, the figure turned over and he saw…Kabuto. 'WTF'

"Well, we know who he is now." Gaara said. "They will torture him then kill him when they have the information." They stared at Kabuto for a moment but he could apparently see through the glass and he looked directly in Kankuro's eyes. Then he smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "WHAT THE HELL!" Ibiki yelled through the smoke. When the smoke cleared, all they saw was a dead/knocked out Ibiki.

"Shit. He's getting away." Gaara growled out, hurrying to get outside, the others following. By the time they all were outside, Kabuto was gone. "Damn it." Kankuro muttered. "Well there's nothing left to do but look for him, if he comes back that is." Choji said, then he left. Gaara muttered and started to walk away when Kankuro stopped him "What is it Kankuro?" Gaara said in a menacing tone.

"Follow me." Kankuro said in an equally menacing tone, with a dark look on his face. Gaara glanced at him in surprise, imaginary eyebrows raised. Then Kankuro walked off so he followed him. Kankuro kept looking at something and Gaara noticed this. "What are you looking at?" he asked him. "A paper." was his only response.

Kankuro kept looking at the paper and once they got near the address on it, he told Gaara, "Hide, Turn into sand for a few minutes, just stay out of sight, or be in a disguise." Gaara nodded and turned himself into a lizard, like many times before. Kankuro walked on and arrived at the address, a street corner. He stood there, watching the sun go down and disappear from view, when he heard a voice. "Hello. Glad you came." he heard Kabuto say in his ear. He whirled around and saw a face, too close for comfort, near his. Kankuro took a step back to get room but Kabuto took a step forward to make sure he didn't.

"What's your name?" Kabuto asked him. "I'll tell you if you step back." Kankuro replied. Kabuto took a step back then said, "There, now what's your name?" he asked again. "Kankuro. What about you." Kankuro replied. "Kabuto Yakushi." he stated. "Wanna go get something to eat? I need to discuss some things with you." he said. 'Don't go with him Kankuro, its bound to be a trap.' Gaara thought.

"…Sure, If you promise its not a trap." Kankuro said. "Alright, I promise. I know a good place where we can have privacy. Follow me." Kabuto said. They walked to a loud restaurant, Gaara hidden in Kankuro's hoodie's hood. They walked over to a corner and sat down across from each other. "Well, what is it we need to discuss, and why me?" Kankuro asked.

"I chose you because your fiery little redhead leader wouldn't give discussion a second thought. He'd automatically go for kill, like he's always done. Your sister was out, she's to temper mental. You where the perfect one. You don't go straight for the kill once you see who it is, though you go into a defensive mode." he said.

"Also your Handsome, which sets you up for the other part of this discussion as well as other stuff. Orochimaru wants you to join us. We can get Sasori of the Red Sand to teach you how better to handle your puppets.-" "WAIT Sasori of the Red Sand!" "Yes. He is still alive. As I was saying, We need a person with your ability. Were going to ask others as well. Oh, Me and the rest of Orochimaru's group are trying to convince him to join Akatsuki again. So…Are you willing to join us?" Kabuto said. Kankuro stared at him for a moment, thinking of what he could do within enemy base and operations.

He looked Kabuto straight in the eyes and said…


	5. Betrayal 5

He looked Kabuto straight in the eyes and said…

**Betrayal 5**

Kankuro looked straight into Kabuto's eyes and said, "Alright, I'll join."

In the booth next to his, Kiba and Shino's eyes widened in horror. 'Did we just hear correctly?' they both thought. They stared, wide eyed, mouths gaping. Kankuro looked around , feeling the familiar burning intensity as if someone was staring intently at him.

Gaara, still in lizard form, just stared, and stared, and stared, until he finally blinked. (LOL Gaara stared that long before he finally blinked. Lmfao when I wrote this Hehehe.) "When do I start?" Kankuro asked after returning his gaze to Kabuto. "When your ready." Kabuto answered with a mysterious glint in his eyes. "Lets hurry go get your stuff and we'll head off toward our next Vic- I mean target." he said with a light chuckle.

Kankuro nodded and started to get up to get up, only to be pushed back down. "What the-" He started to say but shut his mouth when he saw who was holding him down. Kiba was standing directly in front of him,(Kankuro is turned to get out of the booth. Duuuh)hand holding him gently but firmly down to keep him from getting up again.

He looked over and saw Shino holding Kabuto down, not as gently as Kiba was holding him, but just as firmly. "What do you want?" Kankuro and Kabuto spat out in union, staring at their captors. Kabuto's gaze held his swirling feelings of hatred, fury, and a small bit of surprise. Kankuro's eyes held his own feelings, fury and surprise swirling around. There captors stared at them with undisguised disgust. "Don't tell me you're a traitor!" Kiba growled out with as much fury and disgust as he could muster. "So what if I am!" Kankuro growled back, trying to hurt the younger ninja with his words.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before they heard Kabuto chuckle evilly. 4 pairs of eyes turned towards Kabuto, 3 pairs of eyebrows raised, 1 pair of imaginary eyebrows raised. "What's so funny?" They heard Shino ask. (Yay the mummy boy with bugs in his carcass finally spoke :} )

"You nitwits are." he responded before making himself and Kankuro disappear in a cloud of smoke. "DAMN IT!" Kiba screamed, running out the front door.

**~~~Forest and Training Grounds~~~**

Kankuro and Kabuto appeared in a puff of smoke. "Shit. We'll have to hurry if you want your stuff." Kabuto said. "Alright, can you make us appear in front of Jefferson's hotel?" he asked. "Sure, It's easier if you hold onto my arm though." he answered with a small smirk. Kankuro nodded and grabbed his arm tightly but not enough to cause pain. 'Wow, work out much- wait WHAT!' Kankuro thought with a small blush. Then there was a small 'poof' and they were outside the hotel. 'Wow, that was quick.' Kankuro thought.

Kankuro, forgetting he still had a hold on Kabuto's arm, stepped forward. Off balance, Kabuto fell and Kankuro was pulled down with him. "Sorry Kankuro. I didn't mean to-" he abruptly stopped as he felt hands pushing him off. "I don't mind but we need to hurry. Get off so I can hurry." Kankuro replied. Kabuto nodded and got off quickly, offering a hand towards Kankuro. Kankuro blushed a little more and grabbed the offered hand, hoisting himself up. "Thanks." he mumbled before running into the hotel. Kabuto ran after him and they got up there, quickly packing his stuff, thankful that no one was there. They grabbed all his stuff and Kabuto transported them back to the training grounds in the forest. "Wow that was lucky of us." Kabuto said. "No kidding. My family would have murdered us if they had been there." 'Good thing I left a little note to Gaara and Temari so they would know what I'm up to.' Kankuro thought.

~Later That Night~

Gaara and Temari came back to the room and immediately saw the note. Temari rushed over, grabbed the note, then cried out in relief. Gaara walked over and took the note from her. He read the note and part of his headache receded. They both looked at each other then Temari hugged Gaara.

The note read _'Dear Gaara and Temari. I have not betrayed anyone but I have joined Orochimaru's group. We may merge with Akatsuki. I will send secret reports as often as I can. I'm still on your side but now I'm on the inside. I love you both. Take care. - Kankuro._


End file.
